Lisa Kudrow
Lisa Valerie Kudrow (born July 30, 1963) is an Emmy Award- and SAG-winning American actress. She plays the role of Phoebe Buffay and her twin sister, Ursula, on Friends. Biography Lisa's Early life Lisa Kudrow was born in Encino, California, the daughter of Nedra (née Stern), a travel agent, and Lee Kudrow, a headache specialist and physician. She was raised in an upper-middle class Jewish family and has an older sister, Helene Marla, and an older brother, neurologist David Kudrow. She is the niece of composer/conductor Harold Farberman. After attending Portola Middle School in Tarzana, California, she graduated from Taft High School in Woodland Hills, California, and later received her B.S. from Vassar College in Biology in 1985. She also took guitar lessons as a child and is left-handed. Career Kudrow originally intended to follow in her father's footsteps - researching headaches. However, she was 'discovered' and began her career as an actress. Kudrow began her comedic career as a member of The Groundlings, joining the ranks of those such as Will Ferrell and Janeane Garofalo. Briefly, Lisa joined with Conan O'Brien and director Tim Hillman in the short-lived improv troupe Unexpected Company. She was also the only regular female member of The Transformers Comedy Troupe, a group directed by Stan Wells that currently plays at the Empty Stage Comedy Theatre. She played a role in an episode of Cheers opposite Woody Boyd. She tried out for Saturday Night Live in 1990, but the show chose Julia Sweeney instead. She had a recurring role in Bob, Bob Newhart's third CBS outing, but her character was eliminated at the end of the first season. She was hired to play the role of Roz in Frasier, but the part was re-cast during the filming of the pilot episode because producers didn't think she was right for the part. However, one of the people working on Frasier also worked on Friends and suggested Lisa audition for the show. Her first major television role was Ursula Buffay, the eccentric waitress on Mad About You (this character would later appear in 'Friends' as Phoebe's twin sister). Despite the previous lack of success, this role led to her starring role on Friends as Phoebe Buffay, a role for which she won the 1998 Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. She played the character from 1994 until the show ended in 2004. The program was hugely successful and Kudrow, along with her co-stars, gained wide renown among television viewers. She was the most Emmy-nominated cast member of the show, totaling six nominations. Kudrow received a salary of one million dollars per episode for the last two seasons of Friends. According to the Guinness World Book of Records (2005), Kudrow (along with her female co-stars) became the highest paid TV actress of all time with her $1 million-per-episode paycheck for the tenth season of Friends. Her film credits include comedic roles in Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, Hanging Up, Marci X, Analyze This and its sequel Analyze That. However, Kudrow has also starred in dramatic roles including the biopic Wonderland about the late porn star John Holmes. She has garnered critical acclaim in mostly dramatic roles for writer-director Don Roos in the films The Opposite of Sex and Happy Endings. After 'Friends', Kudrow portrayed Valerie Cherish, the main character on the HBO original series The Comeback. The series premiered on HBO on June 5, 2005. She also served as co-creator, writer, and executive producer. The show, about a has-been sitcom star trying for a comeback, was not renewed for a second season. Kudrow received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series for her work on The Comeback, making her the first Friends cast member to receive a major award nomination since Friends ended. She has also been a voice over for the animated series Hercules, as Aphrodite. Her most recent work is in the movie adaptation of the bestselling novel, PS, I Love You alongside Hilary Swank, in which she plays a supporting role as Denise. Also, she was the voice of the female grizzly bear Ava in the 2001 film sequel Dr. Dolittle 2, starring alongside Steve Zahn (voice) and Eddie Murphy. Kudrow is also in the upcoming movie Will, co-starring alongside Gaelan Connell, Vanessa Hudgens and others. She will be playing the role of Karen Burton, Will's mother. Shooting has started in Austin, Texas. Personal life Kudrow had a relationship with Conan O'Brien until he moved to New York to host his TV show beginning in 1993. On May 27, 1995, Lisa became the first "Friend" to marry when she wed Michel Stern, a French advertising executive. They have had one son, Julian Murray (born May 7, 1998). Lisa's pregnancy was written into Friends with her character Phoebe having triplets as a surrogate parent for her brother. It's been noted that she is a fan of Sheryl Crow and Shania Twain music. Official Account * Lisa Kudrow Instagram * Lisa Kudrow Facebook * Lisa Kudrow Twitter Filmography * The Boss Baby (2017) * Table 19 (2017) * The Girl on the Train (2016) * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (2016) * Neighbors (2014) * Easy A (2010) * Bandslam (2009) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) * Love and other Impossible Pursuits (2009) * Rock On (2008) * Powder Blue (2008) * P.S. I Love You (2007) * Kabluey (2007) * Happy Endings (2005) * Wonderland (2003) * Marci X (2003) * Analyze That (2002) * Bark! (2002) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * All Over the Guy (2001) * Lucky Numbers (2000) * Hanging Up (2000) * Analyze This (1999) * The Opposite of Sex (1998) * Hacks (1997) * Clockwatchers (1997) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) * Mother (1996) * The Crazysitter (1995) * In the Heat of Passion II: Unfaithful (1994) * In the Heat of Passion (1992) * The Unborn (1991) * Dance with Death (1991) * L.A. on $5 a Day (1989) Television * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (2016) * Web Therapy (2008-2015) * The Comeback (2005,2014) * Cougar Town (2010) * Scandal (2013) * American Dad! (2006) * Hopeless Pictures (2005) * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * Friends (1994-2004) * King of the Hill (2001) * The Simpsons (1998) * Blue's Clues (2001) * Mad About You (1992-1999) * Hercules (1998-1999) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1997) * Saturday Night Live (1996) * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) * Hope & Gloria (1996) * Coach (1993-1994) * Bob (1993) * Flying Blind (1993) * Room for Two (1992) * To the Moon, Alice (1991) * Murder in High Places (1991) * Life Goes On (1990) * Newhart (1990) * Cheers (1989) * Just Temporary (1989) Awards & nominations ::Emmy Awards *1995 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *1997 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *1998 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Won) *1999 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *2000 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *2001 - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *2006 - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, "The Comeback" - (Nominated) ::Golden Globe Awards *1996 - Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV, "Friends" (Nominated) ::Screen Actors Guild Awards *1996 - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *1999 - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *2000 - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Won) *2004 - Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) ::American Comedy Awards *1996 - Funniest Supporting Female Performer in a TV Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *1999 - Funniest Supporting Female Performer in a TV Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) *1999 - Funniest Female Guest Appearance in a TV Series, "Mad About You" - (Nominated) *1999 - Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, "The Opposite of Sex" - (Nominated) *2000 - Funniest Supporting Female Performer in a TV Series, "Friends" - (Won) *2000 - Funniest Female Performer in a TV Special (Leading or Supporting) Network, Cable or Syndication, "1999 MTV Movie Awards" - (Nominated) *2000 - Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, "Analyze This" - (Nominated) *2001 - Funniest Supporting Female Performer in a TV Series, "Friends" - (Nominated) Gallery Friends_Cast_2.jpg Lisa-Kudrow--C10102399.jpeg Lisa Kudrow.jpg Lisa Kudrow Boots 1.jpg Lisa Kudrow Boots 2.jpg Lisa Kudrow Boots 3.jpg External links Lisa Kudrow at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Actors Category:Season 2 Actors Category:Season 3 Actors Category:Season 4 Actors Category:Season 5 Actors Category:Season 6 Actors Category:Season 7 Actors Category:Season 8 Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors playing different characters